


A Knight of total Bliss

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel goes to an NKOTB concert and Jordan Knight sees her and has to have her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight of total Bliss

I get up in the morning and I see your face, girl   
You're looking so good, everything's in place   
Don't you know I could never leave your side girl   
Won't you stay here with me and be my bride?   
Don't you know you're my kind, you're just what I like   
Girl you're everything, don't you know you're alright   
The only girl I've always needed for so long 

She watched as Donnie started singing the words to Cover Girl from her front row seat during their concert. She screamed her heart out along with the thousands of other Blockheads that were in attendance. She was thrilled that she was finally here, and she got to touch Danny and Jon at least once although she did notice Jordan looking at her a few times as the concert went on.  
She was caught off guard in her thoughts when she realized Donnie was in front of her reaching out his hand to her to bring her on stage. He has always done this during this song and he had picked her. She lifted her arm and took his hand and he helped her on stage. She looked around to the other guys as he was singing to her and still Jordan was looking at her, almost watching every move she made like he was staring into her very soul, it made her shutter and she looked back to Donnie who was giving her a smile that traveled down all the way to her groin.   
She had been a fan since they first started and she had always been a Jon girl, and when they came back she drifted over to being a Donnie girl as well with very strong Jordan tendencies, so with the way Jordan was watching her made her smile and also kinda frightened her at the same time.   
When the song was almost over and she was watching Donnie sing to her and hold her hand and then he kissed her...on the lips and she almost fainted. When she got down to her seat she looked up at the stage and Jordan was looking at her and smiling and she melted because damn he had a sexy smile and her mind along with her eyes went straight down to the bulge that he had acquired in his pants. She had hoped none of the other women had noticed it and when the song was over she let out a tiny sigh.  
What happened next sent her head spinning. Jordan was in front of her now singing “Jealous (Blue)” and on certain lyrics would look at her and smile. She looked around to see if the other women were looking at her and when she noticed they were all watching the five hot guys on the stage she relaxed a little.   
All too soon the concert had ended and as she was walking toward the exit to leave she noticed Earl walking up to her.  
“Excuse me Miss.” Earl said when he got to her.  
“Melissa, my name is Melissa.” She said.  
“Melissa, Jordan asked me to give you this.” Earl said handing her a piece of paper.  
She took it from him smiling and watched as he walked back to wherever it was that he came from. She opened it up and made sure no one was around her and read it.  
I couldn’t take my eyes off of you; please do me the honor of meeting me at my hotel room in an hour.  
JK  
She stood there for several minutes with her jaw dropped and read it a few more times before coming back to planet earth. She couldn’t believe it Jordan wanted to see her and in his hotel room. She looked at the note again and when her legs were finally able to move on their own she made her way out the door and into her car headed towards his hotel.  
When she finally got there she just sat there for what seemed like minutes trying to get the nerve to walk in there and go up to his room. She still wasn’t sure this wasn’t a dream or a joke someone is playing on her but she decided since he was watching her during almost the whole concert that this had to be real. She got out of the car and headed in wondering what he had in store for her.  
She got to the elevator and hit the button for them to open. When it finally did she walked inside and the doors shut behind her. With shaking fingers she pressed the button for the 7th floor and the elevator shot up. When it got to the 7th floor she stumbled out and headed to Jordan’s room.  
When she finally found it she stood there for a few minutes debating on weather or not to knock or to high tail it out of there. She was nervous as she lifted her arm and knocked on the door. Within seconds the door opened and there she was standing face to face with Jordan Knight.  
“Hi.” Mel said nervously.  
“Hey there beautiful, I didn’t think you would show, please come in.” Jordan said.  
As she walked in she couldn’t believe he just called her beautiful. She stood in the middle of what looked like a living room as Jordan shut the door and then she heard it lock.  
“Please make yourself at home, would you like a drink?” Jordan asked.  
She walked over to the couch and sat on the edge of the cushion with her back straight and her hands in her lap.   
“Relax baby, I am not going to bite, that is unless you want me to.” Jordan says laughing.  
She gives him a nervous laugh and sits back and relaxes a little as she looks up at him and smiles.  
“Would you like something to drink...?” Jordan asks.  
“Melissa, but my friends call me Mel, and yes please I would love a drink, coke if you have it, if not water is fine.” She says quickly.  
“Melissa, such a beautiful name, I love it, beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Jordan says as he goes to get her a drink.  
“OMG!” she thinks to herself, “he loves my name and he thinks I am beautiful.”   
He comes back with some water and she takes it from him smiling. After a few sips she is able to relax a little more and watches him walk over and sits beside her.   
“Breathe Mel, breath.” She says to herself.  
He sits down facing her and smiles. She leans back and she can feel herself relaxing a little more.   
“Did you have a good time at the concert?” He asks.  
“Yes, I had a wonderful time, the best time I have had in years.” She replies.  
They continue to talk about the places that they have been and she asks him if he has any stories about the other guys while on tour and all too soon she fully relaxed and enjoying herself. While they are laughing and sharing stories Jordan rests his hand on her thigh and she looks down and right when she looks up at him he kisses her.  
“I have wanted to do that ever since you got here.” Jordan says.  
She blushes and smiles and he leans in and kisses her again, this time with more intensity and passion. She is stunned and she returns the kiss with just as much intense passion. He trails kisses from her lips down to her neck and lingers there for a minute or two before kissing up to her hear lobe. She moans as his lips find her neck again and then back up to her lips. Her hands are in his hair then down to his back squeezing him against her. He breaks the kiss to lift up her shirt and tosses it on the floor.   
“I want to make love to you Melissa.” Jordan says before kissing her lips again.  
“Yes.” Melissa says as Jordan unhooks her bra and tosses that onto the floor.  
Jordan sits back and admires her.  
“You have such beautiful breasts Melissa, I want to taste them.” Jordan whispers.  
Jordan leans toward her and places his mouth on her left nipple and starts to suck and nibble. Melissa throws her head back and moans loudly while her hands are in his hair almost pushing his head to her chest. With his other hand he rubs her other nipple with his thumb in circular motions driving her wild. He flicks his tongue around and around her nipple making her squirm and moan even louder. He gently nips and sucks then flicks his tongue and she can feel her body building and she didn’t think she could come just by him sucking and nibbling on her nipples but she does crying out his name.   
Jordan lifts his head and smiles at her. She lifts her head up and smiles back at him and she lets out a sigh. He then trails kisses from her breasts to her torso then down to her stomach giving her goose bumps. Jordan then undoes her jeans and lowers the zipper and opens up the top of her jeans revealing her waist and lightly kisses down as she helps him take off her jeans and panties and lays them down on the floor. She watches him go lower and lower till he has reached the top of her mound. She throws her head back moaning as he spreads her legs and inserts a finger into her wet pussy. He parts her lips and gently blows on her clit making her moan louder. With his finger still inside her moving in and out he takes his tongue and starts to lick her clit. She squirms and writhes underneath him as he continues to lick and suck on her swollen clit.   
“Jordan.” She moans.  
She grips the side of the couch as Jordan blows then licks her clit and she moans louder. Jordan inserts another finger inside her and moves them around and around.   
“Come for me Melissa.” Jordan says.   
“Jordannnn!” She screams out as her orgasm hits her and she comes hard making her toes curl.   
He laps up her juices as her body comes down from the after shocks. He sits up and leans back to look at her as she lifts up her head to smile at him.  
“Can you make it to be bedroom; I want to bury myself deep inside you?” He says.   
She shakes her head because right now her legs feel like jelly and she can barely move.   
He smiles and picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck and he carries her into the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and takes off his shirt, pants and underwear and crawls into the bed beside her. She looks at him smiling and he takes her head in his hands and kisses her. She deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around him. He moves on top of her and eases himself into her. She moans as he starts to move slowly and he kisses her lips and then kisses his way down to her neck. His hands are all over her body as he makes love to her.   
“Oh, Melissa you are so beautiful.” Jordan says.  
Melissa moans as Jordan moves his hips in and out of her, his hips moving in a slow rhythm.   
“Yes Jordan, just like that.” Melissa cried out.  
Jordan quickened the pace just a little and Melissa moaned louder as he made love to her.  
“Come for me baby.” Jordan whispered.  
As if their souls were connected she let go coming over and over again crying out his name in an earth shattering orgasm that left her spent and with one final thrust Jordan found his own release, “Melissa!” he cried out as he came.  
He pulled out and fell onto the bed beside Melissa and wrapped his arms around her. She nestled into his arms and all too soon they fell asleep.

The next morning Melissa opened her eyes and realized she was still in Jordan’s bed in his hotel room and she looked over at the sleeping hottie beside her and smiled. She ran her fingers through his hair and he stirred.   
“Good Morning handsome.” Melissa said.  
“Good Morning beautiful, sleep well? Jordan asked.  
She nodded her head and Jordan leaned in and gave her a kiss.   
“What time is it?” Jordan asked.  
She looked over at the clock and it read 9am.  
“9 am.” She replied.  
Jordan sat up and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out and it made her heart melt.  
“We have to leave in about an hour for the next town.” Jordan says frowning.  
“Oh, ok.” Melissa says as she gets out of bed and goes to locate her clothes.  
She finds them next to the couch and puts them on and goes to find her phone.  
“You know you can always come with us if you want to.” Jordan says  
She spins around and clutches her chest, “shit you scared me.” She says.  
He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the top of her head. She slaps him on the arm and then wraps her arms around him.  
“I would love to Jordan, but what would the other guys think.” She asks.  
“They know all about you, they noticed I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you the whole night.” He replies.  
“So do you have the bus to yourself?” She asks  
“No, I share it with Jon, and Joe.” He replies.  
“Oh cool, so where is the next stop?” She asks.  
“Atlanta.” Jordan says.  
“I might need some more clothes and other various things.” Melissa says as they head out the door.  
“That’s fine we can do that.” Jordan says.  
They head to the elevator and head down to the busses. Once there Jordan introduces Melissa to the rest of the guys and she can’t believe this is happening to her, that she is going on the rest of the tour with her five favorite men. They head on to their busses and head off to Atlanta.


End file.
